classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:Server requests
lighttpd I *suggest* (not request) the HTTP server be migrated from Apache to lighttpd. This *should* drastically increase performance when bots are being run and multiple edits are going on. Normal 20:50, 24 March 2007 (EDT) : Server now using lighttpd. 17:36, 4 April 2007 (EDT) Upload a new version of this file bug Isn't this normal wiki behavior? Due to the way that this wiki caches pages, pages don't reflect changes unless there is a direct edit (or someone uses "action=purge") to that page. Not quite sure on the specifics, but I just remember it somewhere. Pzychotix 23:32, 20 May 2007 (UTC) : Perhaps, but it's at least good to note it somewhere :P I just moved the info from the other page, don't blame me ^^ 00:13, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Math tags * Implementation of and tags. --Sky2042 ** What the hell do we need that for? oO -- 23:36, 13 July 2007 (UTC) *** Probably Formula: pages. --Pcj (T• ) }|time| 23:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC)|}} 23:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) lua syntax highlighting I've already heard it quite often, and I think it would be a nice feature for all the macros and API-stuff where code exists. GeSHi supports lua, but may have performance problems, dunno - maybe even a better solution exists. Flotsam | ( talk | ) 15:12, 27 July 2007 (UTC) : Something like http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:GeSHiHighlight, perhaps? 15:40, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of mw:Extension:SyntaxHighlight GeSHi, as that's stable enough to be used on WikiMedia wikis. It's essentially flotsam's original suggestion. --Sky (t · · w) 03:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Edit button Bug Just thought I'd note, this seems to be a bug in quite a few versions of the media-wiki software, caused by placement and location of images and certain other objects. It looks like it's been fixed in 1.10.x so at whatever point in time WoWWiki upgrades it should go away. --Oni Ookami AlfadorTalk| 12:33, 10 August 2007 (UTC) : Can anyone confirm? 18:28, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Bot API How about the Query API or MediaWiki API? (The former may already be part of WoWWiki, but disabled or unavailable.) These APIs can make bot requests considerably more efficient (for both the bot and the wiki) by allowing them to bypass the parser and formatter. 13:02, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I would like both fixored up so that I can run wikipedia:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser, which just doesn't quite work yet. --Sky (t · · w) 05:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Reasoning What is the reasoning for "Dynamic pagelist" and "Inputbox"? :| --Sky (t · · w) 05:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) : The former allows you to show quick lists of new pages, wanted pages, etc. ... whilst the latter makes it easier for articles to be created by newbies. 05:21, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::But then, how is the former different from using the Special: namespaces pages? As for the latter, from what I can see, newbies have no problem creating pages... --Sky (t · · w) 05:30, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::: The former allows you to add versions of them to pages. 05:46, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Inputbox also allows creating customizable search boxes which is very useful. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:33 PM PST 16 May 2008